Sentimientos Escondidos
by Katsumi00
Summary: Este es un Oneshot, habla sobre los sentimimientos de una chica que siempre ha estado enamorada de Shaoran... Entren dejen, lean y dejen review. pliss.


**Como todos saben los personajes le pertenecen al grupo de CLAMP.**

**Bueno de nuevo estoy por aquí, pero ahora con un honesto de Meiling, se trata de los sentimientos de Meiling hacia Shaoran, como todos ustedes saben ella esta enamorada de él en el anime y cuando Shaoran le confiesa que la chica que le gusta es Sakura llora mucho, pero aun así no se muestra negativa ante esto, si no mas bien lo apoya y lo anima a que le confiese sus sentimientos, eso es realmente admirable pero aquí habrá un poquitin sobre esos sentimientos a mi forma de ver claro, bueno pues… aquí esta el fic, lean y dejen review pliss. Bueno… los dejo para que lean. Por cierto, aclaro algo… este fic esta basado después de la Segunda película de CCS.**

"**_Sentimientos escondidos"_**

_**by**_

_**(Katsumi00)**_

Meiling se encontraba caminando por las calles de Hong Kong recordando lo vivido en Tomoeda, había sido algo realmente divertido, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y divertirse como nunca lo habían hecho, sin embargo la pelinegra recordaba especialmente a Shaoran, lo quería muchísimo pero ella sabia que su felicidad no estaba a lado de ella si no al lado de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Es lindo recordar todos esos momentos, pero…- Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo de nostalgia, estaba recordando aquellos divertidos momentos, Shaoran se había quedado en Japón por mas tiempo puesto que Sakura le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos y dicho ambarino había decidido quedarse por un largo tiempo, ella sin embargo quería quedarse pero su corazón no podía hacerlo y decidió volver a su natal.

-Se que él esta bien y será feliz junto a ella- Dijo sentándose en una banca cercana. –Se que Kinomoto es una buena chica, se también el por que Shaoran se enamoro de ella, simplemente fue inevitable- Se decía a si misma.

Miraba el cielo como si fuera demasiado interesante, su mirada hermosa granate veía como las nubes se movían lentamente y sonrió, después de esto se le vino otro recuerdo más de cuando estaba con sus amigos y volvió a sonreír levemente.

-Uhh- Suspiro -Me siento un poco sola por aquí, solo me quedara esperar a que Shaoran vuelva, desde que volví no hay mucho que hacer- Volvió a su posición inicial.

-Será mejor volver a casa, esta comenzando a anochecer- Tomo su abrigo que llevaba puesto e hizo un gesto como más abrigador.

Meiling estaba por llegar a casa pero se detuvo cuando vio un auto muy conocido, corrió hacia y abrió con fuerza la puerta, solo eso podría significarse una sola cosa. Cuando abrió la puerta evidentemente era lo que ella se imaginaba, Shaoran estaba de vuelta.

-¡¡Shaoran!- Se abalanzo sobre él, estaba feliz de volver a verlo aunque el tiempo de haber estado lejos de él no había sido mucho, solo 3 meses, pero estaba feliz no había duda.

-¡Meiling! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos esperando- Le dijo sonriente, una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Esperándome?- Y el ambarino asintió y dio paso a una chica castaña ojiverde y otra pelinegra amatista. -¡Daidouji! ¡Kinomoto!- Se abalanzo sobre la primera.

-Venimos a visitarte Meiling- Le dijo Tomoyo. –Te extrañábamos mucho- Correspondía el abrazo de su amiga.

-Meiling- La llamo su primo. –Acabamos de llegar ¿Te parece bien si le indicas a Daidouji y a Sakura su habitación?- Y ella asintió. –Yo iré con mi madre, para avisarle que estamos de vuelta-

-De acuerdo- Y abrazo rápidamente a la ojiverde. –Estoy feliz de que estén aquí-

-Gracias Meiling nosotros también- Sonrió dulcemente la castaña.

---------------------------------------

En la biblioteca se encontraba una mujer muy fina, estaba sentada en su respectivo sillón leyendo un libro bastante grueso que al parecer había leído mucho, puesto que ya había leído muchas hojas, se encontraba leyendo cuando tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo su lectura.

-Pasen- Contesto.

-Muy buenas tarde madre- Saludo Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran!- Se sorprendió la madre de este. –Has vuelto, pasa por favor- Dijo ocultando el gusto que le daba ver de nuevo a su hijo.

-Madre, he vuelto, pero no lo he hecho solo, Sakura y Daidouji vienen conmigo- Anuncio.

Ieran no hizo ningún movimiento ni tampoco ninguna palabra, solo se limito a asentir ante lo dicho.

-Se encuentran con Meiling, ella les mostrara su habitación-

Al escuchar esto, solo agacho un poco la cabeza, sabia sobre los sentimientos de su sobrina y eso no estaba del todo bien.

-De acuerdo- Dijo fríamente y volvió a tomar asiento y retomar su lectura.

Shaoran se extraño un poco, sabia que si madre no era muy expresiva, pero lo que lo extraño fue que no hizo comentario alguno sobre la llegada de las jóvenes japonesas.

-¿No dice nada madre?- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No- Contesto mirando entre el libro cortadamente y siguió leyendo.

-Me retiro madre- Hizo una reverencia y salio en busca de las chicas.

---------------------------------

Meiling se encontraba con sus amigas recién llegadas mostrándoles a cada quien su habitación perteneciente.

-Meiling…- Hablo tímidamente Sakura. –La señora Ieran ¿Estará de acuerdo en que hayamos venido?-

-Claro que si Kinomoto, mi tía Ieran esta de acuerdo, además recuerda que no es la primera vez que vienes estoy segura que ella vendrá a recibirlas en unos momentos mas por que esta ocupada con algunos asuntos del concilio y el clan y todas esas cosas- Trato de explicar.

-Espero que no haya problema- Dijo la ojiverde.

-Tranquila Sakura, Meiling tiene razón- Agrego Tomoyo. –La vez que venimos demostró cierta simpatía por ti- Le recordó. –No te preocupes- Sonrió.

Tocaron a la puerta delicadamente.

-Pasen- Contesto Meiling.

-Siento haber tardado- Dijo entrando el primo de la joven china.

-No te preocupes- Contesto Sakura tomando la mano de él.

Meiling al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir cierta punzadita de dolor.

_Se que nunca me veras, como la niña de tus sueños_

_Se que no te fijaras, en la fachada de mis huesos_

_Es cierto que la luna no es de queso, y que no tengo curvas de modelo_

-Vamos Daidouji, te mostrare tu habitación- Dijo rápidamente saliendo de ahí.

-Meiling…- Susurro Tomoyo al darse cuenta de la reacción de su amiga pelinegra.

-¡Vamos Daidouji!- Llamo Meiling desde afuera con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Ya voy!- Contesto mirando como sus amigos se tomaban de la mano tiernamente. –Nos vemos chicos- Salio rápidamente por el llamado anterior.

----------------------------

-Bien Daidouji…- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras abría una de las ventanas. –Esta será tu habitación, la mía queda cerca de aquí- Le indico y abrió la puerta. –Das vuelta a la derecha y la segunda puerta que veas, ahí estaré-

-Gracias-

-Bueno… ya sabes, si necesitas algo o… no se alguna otra cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme, o también te pueden ayudar Wei y las personas de servicio-

-De acuerdo- Meiling estaba a punto de irse cuando la interrumpió. –Meiling…- Y esta se detuvo. –Si necesitas algo, estaré aquí, lo que sea, por mas mínimo que sea de verdad- Sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias- Dijo Meiling con los ojos un poco llorosos y agachando la mirada sin ver a su amiga.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- Le dijo por ultimo.

Meiling entendió por que se lo decía. –Adiós- Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación a punto de llorar cuando choco con Sakura.

¡Plosh! (Sonido del choque jajaja).

-Lo…Lo siento- Dijo sobandose la cabeza la castaña.

-No, no hay cuidado- Se levanto rápidamente la pelinegra y se echo a correr de nuevo.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la ahora novia de Shaoran se dio cuenta de ello y se sorprendió.

-¡Meiling!- La llamo con intentos fallidos pues la pelinegra iba siguiendo su camino sin detenerse.

-------------------------------

Entro a su habitación ya era de noche, el viento acaricio suavemente su rostro y la cortina se movía al compás del viento. Ahora Meiling se encontraba llorando pero en silencio junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo y la luna que era cubierta por algunas nubes.

_Sé que nunca entenderás, este absurdo sentimiento_

_Yo se que no tendré jamás, la fortuna de un beso_

_Es cierto que a diario estoy viviendo, en un cuento de hadas que me invento_

Y asi se quedo en el asiento cerca de su ventana hasta que se quedo dormida.

----------------------------

Al día siguiente la señora Ieran les había dado la bienvenida y estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hija y la joven japonesa Kinomoto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Después del desayuno Ieran se ocupo de los que seguían siendo sus asuntos y se retiro.

Pero mientras tantos los chicos planearon salir todos juntos a una exposición dedicada al amor, era una exposición que se estaba llevando a cabo ese día y que apenas se daría a conocer al publico, como era de esperarse los dos jóvenes enamorados estaban mas que felices con la idea y Meiling por su parte solo se limitaba a decir algo.

Cuando llegaron a la exposición las tres chicas estaban maravilladas, había globos de gas en forma de corazón por todos lados, en la entrada había un mega anuncio de color rojo con letras blancas.

-¡Ay Que bonito Shaoran!- Sakura estaba mas que feliz, al estar al lado de su novio y en un lugar asi de romántico.

Meiling los veía sonreír una y otra vez.

_-"Nunca había visto a Shaoran tan feliz"-_ Se decía en sus pensamientos.

_Y aún así, te cuidare, casi leyéndote el pensamiento_

_Y aun así, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios_

_Y aun así, te seguiré, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés_

_Aquí estaré_

-Meiling, mira ven- Decía Tomoyo. -¿Qué te parece este?- Decía mostrándole un cofrecito en forma de corazón. –Aquí podré guardar miles de cosas- Sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué te pare este?- Sugirió Meiling. –Esto es perfecto para una foto- Tomo un portarretrato en forma de paloma, blanca y hermosa, en el pico tenia unos labios pintados.

Tomoyo se ruborizo un poco pensando en regalárselo a Eriol, puesto que celebrarían el cumpleaños de este mismo.

-Me imagino en quien estas pensando- Rió divertida. –El chico ingles ¿Cierto?- Su amiga amatista tímidamente asintió.

-Mira… ellos también se ven muy enamorados- Dijo Meiling, el semblante de su amiga se puso un poco serio, sabía que a ella le dolía no poder estar con Shaoran.

-Meiling…- Susurro comprensiblemente.

-No, no te preocupes Daidouji, esta bien, nunca había visto en años asi a Shaoran, él se ve que es muy feliz al lado de ella, y esta bien- Sonrió levemente.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si- Le sonrió –Él es feliz, y si él lo es, yo también- Giro un poco tomando un aerosol de espuma dulce y le echo un poco en la cara.

-¡Meiling!- Hizo un gesto cómico limpiándose la espuma de la cara y tomando otra y corriendo detrás de ella. -¡Ven acá, me las pagaras! ¡Meiling!- Decía en tono ronco y gracioso.

Mientras que la feliz pareja se reía por tal acción de sus amigas.

-Iré por un algodón ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Sakura soltando el abrazo de su novio, que solo sonrió.

Shaoran entro a una tienda mientras amada Sakura compraba el algodón.

-Podría arreglarlo- Dijo Shaoran a la cajera.

-Con gusto joven- Lo puso en una caja con adornos de listones alrededor y en la punta de arriba un enorme globo de gas en forma de corazón que decía: "Te amo" -¿Le parece bien- Shaoran asintió. Pago y espero a su amada.

-¿Shaoran?- No lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿Me buscaba señorita?- La sorprendió Shaoran con tremendo globo.

-¡¡¡Shaoran!- Brincó de felicidad y lo abrazo. –Eres un amor- Le dio un tierno beso.

-Usted no se queda atrás señorita Kinomoto- Sonrió.

Tomoyo y Meiling veían la escena de amor.

_Se que nunca me veras, como la causa de un desvelo_

_Yo se que no comprenderás, que soy el ángel de tu cuento_

_Entiendo que tus ojos tienen miedo, de ver a la mujer que soy por dentro_

_Y aun así, te cuidare, casi leyéndote el pensamiento_

_Y aun así, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios_

_Y aun así, te seguiré, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés_

_Aquí estaré_

_Y aun asi, te cuidare, casi leyéndote el pensamiento_

_Y aun asi, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios_

_Y aun así, te seguiré, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés_

_Aquí estaré_

Ahora Meiling aceptaba la realidad y estaba feliz por eso, no había mas que entender, nada mas que decir, simplemente ellos se amaban y estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Sonrió para sus adentros y asi mismo les deseo lo mejor, tomo su camino de vuelta a casa.

_**FIN**_

Bien pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un oneshot que se me ocurrió desde hace algunos días y decide hacerlo. Espero sea de su agrado y por supuesto dejen reviews, es muy importante. La canción se llama: Aquí estaré de Angélica Vale, bellísima la canción. Bueno me despido espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, aclaro es mi primer oneshot.

Atte:

_**Katsumi00**_


End file.
